A New Number, A New Power
by Zexal Ponies
Summary: Yuma and Astral retrieved a new number, 23. While in the key, Astral discovers he has a new power. What could this power be? And how would Yuma react to this power?
1. Chapter 1 A New Number

**Chapter 1: A New Number**

"GO UTOPIA! RISING SUN SLASH!" Yuma commanded Utopia to attack Number 23, Dimension Dragon. There was an explosion after Utopia sliced Dimension Dragon in half. "Well, that was fun." Yuma said while the AR vision was shutting down. Astral has absorbed the number and retreated into the key.

"Number 23…I sense a strange power within you." Astral wondered what the power was. Suddenly, a blinding light shined from the card and Astral felt a strange surge of power flow through his body.

Astral quickly rushed out of the key to see Yuma fast asleep in his hammock. '_What was the strange power?_' Astral thought to himself.

**The Next Morning:**

Yuma woke up late, as usual, and he realized it was 7:55 AM. "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Yuma shouted. Yuma ran down the stairs, after getting his clothes on, and quickly ate breakfast. Yuma, running out of the door, didn't notice Astral was talking to him.

When Yuma got to school, he noticed no one was there. "Where is everyone?"

"Yuma, you do realize today is Sunday, right?" Astral explained to Yuma.

"WHAT?! I woke up early on Sunday to go to school?!"

"I tried telling you, Yuma."

"Darn it!"

**Walking Home From School:**

"I still can't believe I woke up on a Sunday." Yuma said in denial.

"Yuma, I sensed a strange power within Number 23. Do you think it will be similar to Number 96?

"Don't worry about it, Astral." Astral and Yuma were walking, Astral floating, down the street back to Yuma's home.

Yuma decided to stop at a park to enjoy the fresh, morning air.

Astral noticed a strange creature barking at a tree. "Yuma, what is that strange creature, and why is it angry at that tree?"

"It's called a dog and it's not angry at the tree, it just wants something in that tree. It probably just saw a squirrel."

"Why does that dog want the squirrel?"

"It just wants it, okay?"

'_So, that creature is called a dog._'


	2. Chapter 2 A New Power

Okay, here goes chapter number 2! I do not own Yugioh Zexal

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Power

'_So, that creature is called a dog._' Astral retreated into the key. With Yuma leaving the park, he finds a familiar face near the mall "Hey Tori!" Yuma yelled trying to get Tori's attention. Sadly, Tori didn't hear Yuma yelling her name, mainly because he was far away from the mall.

**In The Key:**

Astral, floating in front of the number wall, was thinking about the _'dog'_ he saw earlier. Suddenly, Astral felt another surge of strange and sudden power through his body. Astral rushed out of the key again to find Yuma, who was sitting on his couch watching TV. "Yuma, I felt another surge of strange power through my body. Yuma, I think it might be number 23, the surges of power after we retrieved Number 23.

"It might be that Number 23 has strange power in it." Yuma said while he was watching a show with a cat chasing after a mouse and the cat hit the dog instead of the mouse.

"What television show is this, Yuma?" Astral asked Yuma with sudden interest

"It's called Tom and Jerry. The cat wants the mouse."

"That is the type of creature we saw yesterday in the park. If I recall, it is called a dog…" Astral stopped his statement.

"Astral?" Yuma said in confusion.

"I felt a strange power just a moment ago. Also, I feel weird…"

"A-ASTRAL! B-BUT, H-HOW?!" Yuma shouted. "H-HOW HAVE Y-YOU BECOME A…A"

"Oh my. How did this happen?" Astral looked down at himself.

"HOW HAVE Y-YOU BECOME A D-DOG?!"

"This might be the cause of Number 23." They both noticed Astral looked the same, the gems and tattoos were still on him, his left eye a golden yellow and the right eye arctic white, and his hair was the same in color and shape alone with his body remaining a light blue.

"But, how did you become a dog? Did you become it by just saying '_dog_'?"

"Perhaps, but I am not certain."


	3. Chapter 3 A New Idea

Sorry for not updating for a while. I wote this when I was at EAA (In Wisconsin) because I was bored. Hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Idea

"BUT, HOW?!" Yuma exclaimed

"It could be the strange power I felt from number 23." Astral responded while still a dog.

"What are we going to do, Astral?"

"I wonder..." Astral said.

'Astral being' Astral thought. Immediately after he thought that, he morphed back into his normal form.

"What the..." Yuma said out loud.

Astral remembered the creature he saw when Tori was kidnapped. And then, Astral said, "Cat." The same thing happened when he said 'dog'.

"Now you're a blue cat, that's not weird."

"Cats can be blue?"

"It's a figure of speech, Astral."

"Oh."

"I wonder if people can see you, other than me. Lets find out!" Yuma said while approaching Astral with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing, Yuma?" Astral said nervously. Then Yuma picked Astral up. Quickly, Astral turned back into his normal astral being form.

"What were you attending to do?" Astral asked.

"I was going to pick you up and show you to Kari to see if other people can see you." Yuma explained to Astral

"I would rather get used to this new ability."


	4. Chapter 4 A New Reaction

**Chapter 4 (real chapter 4), here it goes. I will update every weekend or Monday. And Every chapter has a different animal theme. Here it goes...fingers crossed -**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Reaction**

_"I wonder if people can see you, other than me. Let's find out!" Yuma said while approaching Astral with a grin on his face._

_"What are you doing, Yuma?" Astral said nervously. Then Yuma picked Astral up. Quickly, Astral turned back into his normal astral being form._

_"What were you attending to do?" Astral asked._

_"I was going to pick you up and show you to Kari to see if other people can see you." Yuma explained to Astral_

_"I would rather get used to this new ability."_

* * *

"What other animals does this planet contain?"

"Well, there are birds."

Astral thought to himself, _bird._ "Nothing happened."

"Well, duh. There are different types of birds, Astral."

"What other species of birds live on your planet, Yuma?"

"Hmm…how about, a cockatoo?" Then Astral thought to himself _cockatoo._ That very moment, Astral had become a cockatoo.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK REDICULOUS!"

"What is wrong with this certain animal?" Yuma pulled out a mirror from the attic and put it in front of Astral. "I guess I do look ridiculous."

"Wait, if you can see yourself in the mirror, does that mean you are solid and visible to other people?"

"Perhaps, let us see."

"Okay, hop up on my shoulder and let's find Tori."

* * *

**Sorry if this seems short. I've been really busy with school coming up. I have a little journal that I will use during classes that I don't like (Math and Reading, lol) I will update every Saturday or Sunday (or Monday if I'm really busy). And every chapter, it will be a different animal, like bird, dog, etc. Until next time, I'm ZeXal Ponies!**


End file.
